


After the Wedding

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Super Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after my avatar, Robin, and Chrom get married.  Will be super adorable.  Super fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

The first week after the royal wedding between Robin and Chrom, the royal couple spent their time in bed, enjoying each other and the time they had. They still mourned Emmeryn's death, but there was a certain lightness in the castle. Peace had set in, albeit momentarily.

It took Robin some time to adjust to life as royalty, to hear people talk quietly in front of her, to bow and curtsy with a murmured "your Grace," but it was all very exciting. Of course, there were still rumors about how she wasn't fit for her position as Queen Consort, how there were already long lists of nobles that should have married the Exalt, but alas, she was there to stay.

She would hear one day that she had "bewitched" Chrom into loving her, the next that she was a Plegian sorcerer versed in dark magic, and then one time that she was an assassin whose mission was to kill the Exalt.

However, she was happy, and so Chrom was happy for her. And when they were alone, they enjoyed each other, letting their troubles and confusion wander away from the bed, sharing each other's company.

Even in meetings and briefings when they had to been exemplar members of nobility, they shared a quick hand-hold, or a quick kiss between meetings. On periodic days off, they would have small picnics and weekends to themselves, sitting in each others' laps, counting the stars and the time they shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the usual. READ REVIEW COMMENT PLEASE.


End file.
